galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lead Opress
Lead Opress was the brother of Hunter Savage, Torture Opress and also Rage Opress. Lead got his name from his lead fists. Lead was a fierce sergeant for the Dathomiri Army but was also a target for death threats. Lead was one day walking to the barracks and was killed by ARC-8826 "Neyo", when he had to venture to the gloomy world. Lead's death was said to be one of the greatest in Dathomiri history as he was a hero of the army and the planet. He was given a memorial that was the biggest on the planet it was seen from the city. Young Life Lead was born,bred and trained on the planet of Dathomir. Lead was trained by the others and he wanted to be the best of the best. Lead was the best at everything. He thought he was very indestructible. Lead knew what he had to do be the best of the entire boys in the army. He was the best spear thrower in the world, and the galaxy, hoping they were ready. They were ready to unleash. And they unleashed all the hell they could and would. Rage for His Brothers "Even tougher then his little brothers isn't something you are to be proud of and it will make you even better. Just remember you are one of the 2 of us. We don't care about you. We are your brothers but we don't like you. And just to make sure do not be able to follow us around to the end and around to the lives of us." said Lead. "Yeah, we never see these people who are around us for good because they keep on moving around on us." Death on Dathomir During a night on Dathomir, Lead was watching his city the darkness and the light. Until a clone came up to him and said "It's a nice city, isn't it?" "You.. What are you doing here?" "You don't remember me Lead?" Lead turned around and said "You.. Draa. Of course I remember you. You didn't do anything to make me feel sorry for you." "What you've done to the clone army its unspeakable." "It always will be." Draa raised his weapon, "You fire your blaster and you wake up the main street and the entire planet." "I know. I've posted clone units around the city. Even angry Dathomiri people aren't stopping me from attacking the leader of this violent people." As he lowered his blaster, Draa placed the silencer on his weapon and turned it to 'dampen' which would make no noise to the distance. "Prepare to say good night." "Famous last words. that is ironic.. Isn't troo..." as he didnt finish the sentence Draa shot Lead in the heart. As soon as he did an alarm blared loudly, and Draa jumped out the window to the screams of guards yelling "He's been shot! Lead has been shot! Find him find the killer!" as Draa got out quickly he changed into his pilot armour and left his old armour behind in a hole he later blew up from the air. "How'd it go?" "He's dead." As the report came through quickly of his death over the clones radio. LeadOppress'killer.jpg|Lead's killer Draa